Adelle Silverbright
Adelle Silverbright, created for Full Metal Alchemist: Scions of Knowledge by Hana. __TOC__ Vitals Name: Adelle Silverbright Age: '''16 (special permission granted) '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthplace: (Undecided, probably South City. Gotta talk to Cas) Alchemist Name: N/A Height: 5' Eye Colour: Blue Appearance: Where most tomboys would tend to cut their hair short, Adelle keeps her platinum blonde hair long, having never seen the need to cut it when a ponytail or braid suffices just nicely for keeping it out of her way. As for the length, well, on a taller person, it'd be long enough to sit on, but on her tiny 5' frame, her hair reaches down all the way to mid-thigh. Her eyes, the color of blue topaz, are clever and shrewd, showing her age despite her shortness. Her figure's a bit hard to discern, perpetually covered by a set of oil-stained coveralls or clothing ensemble that includes a heavy coat, no matter the weather. Instrumental Data Speciality (Alchemy): N/A Notable Skills: Adelle has a skilled mechanic's mind and nimble fingers, and an almost supernatural intuition of how to fix (mechanical) things. In addition, and like of much more note, she comes from a skilled family of automail crafters, and may just be the most inventive automail mechanic of the century. While she doesn't delve very far into the realm of girlishness, she does have one traditional womanly skill: cooking. Miscellaneous Personality: She has a very, very strong personality, though some people find her just a tad too offensive. She speaks with undeniable candor, and is rarely impressed with any skill outside of mechanics. She's stubborn, quick to anger, and always meets problems head on. If someone gets on her bad side, she has no problem insulting them, or breaking their personal property. For all that, though, she has a good heart, and knows very well the difference between right and wrong. Normally, she strives to do what is right, even if she gets crotchety and grumbly about it. When it comes to machines, though, that's where she shines. Give her something that's broken, and she's happy as a jaybird while she's fixing it. Woe to he that makes fun of Decus, or the Silverbright name, because Adelle can swing a mean monkeywrench. Likes: Machines, sweets, designing automail, hanging out with Decus. Dislikes: Authority, smartasses, being told what to do, people taking what's hers. Biography: Adelle's been getting into machines almost since she could walk and talk. In the beginning, her escapades consisted mostly of breaking things, so she could watch her father put them back together, but as she grew, she began to learn, and her curiosities turned from breaking to merely taking things apart, to see how they worked, and putting them back together. By the time she was seven, she'd gained a vast knowledge of mechanical workings, and began to assist her father in his automail work. When her father left on business, she would study his books, charts, and notes, and tinker with the projects in the workshop until he returned. One such time, when she was 11, Mr. Silverburg didn't return alone, bringing with him a precocious little boy that he'd found in the desert. Adelle did not like this, not one bit. As an only child, she'd become quite accustomed to the attention she got, the praise she garnered for being bright and doing things well. Suddenly, there was a second bright child in the household, one that "deserved special attention," as her mother put it, "because he has no family of his own." She took to breaking things again. His things. But making him cry made her feel bad, so she'd always fix what she'd broken, though her grudge didn't dull until he'd saved her life. She took ill, with a life-threatening disease, and he transmuted medicine for her, without hesitating, and she realized that he hadn't wanted to take her place. After that, life was hunky-dory. She treated Decus sometimes like a friend, sometimes like a little brother, but didn't truly torment him anymore. In fact, she deigned to let him 'play' with her, though their playtime was more like studying than anything else. When the State Alchemist came to review Decus's abilities, and give the letter of conscription, he was quite suprised to find Adelle glowering at him over her workshop table, in the middle of building an automail limb. Her skill was undeniable, and she freely voiced her opinion that if they took Decus away, she'd vow to never, ever lend her mechanical skills to their little military, even if it would be treason. And so it was that a non-alchemist was conscripted to the alchemy academy. Special dispensations for the skilled eccentrics that might come in quite handy in the future. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters